The Information Age: Seaworthy's Quarrel
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Sequel to Snork Disaster: After Armageddon. After the viral outbreak came and went, Governor Wellington needed an OC's help. So he ended up hiring "his smart relatives" to go out and capture him. Resulting in a bizarre misadventure for everyone.
1. Ch 1: A Worrying Issue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It has been two weeks since Snorkland was brought to it's knees by Seaworthy's Disease, a vicious illness that kills it's victims 60% of the time. If the host survives, it changes them into monsters.

News had already gotten out thanks to Radio Seaworthy, a green snork who happened to be Patient Zero of the disease, managed to use his highly advanced technology to get the word out using Radio Waves.

Thankfully a cure for the virus has been found and the population was treated for it, AllStar and the gang had been hold up in the Snorkland Steam Plant for 72 Hours before returning to their homes.

The trouble started after AllStar decided to go visit Radio in his "Secret Bunker", in a desolate place called The Outback south of Snorkland. There, he and his friends found the Snork lying sick in bed along with his pet green octopus Rex. The gang picked up the virus and brought it back to Snorkland without their knowledge, almost the entire population contracted it and either died or go berserk.

Now, everything is started to return back to normal like nothing even happened. Radio and Rex managed to recovered from the virus but didn't immediately returned home. They were seen all over Snorkland for a few days, showing signs of depression. At one point, a Snork found Radio crying right behind a dumpster with Rex in his arms, also crying.

Finally, AllStar and the gang had gotten together in AllStar's house and sat in the living room. When Radio and Rex came in, they weren't themselves. They still had dark circles around their eyes and they were frowning, simply to put they were broken inside.

"I need to talk to you guys about a serious issue," said Radio as he sat down on a chair, "It's about you guys, me, and the fate of our lives."

"What's wrong Radio?" asked AllStar.

"When I was down under, I haven't returned home." explained Radio, "The thought of you going there awhile I was sick gave me hope, but in the end I have to save you guys from danger. But that's not what's concerning me, what's really concerning me is my ability to trust you guys."

"Due to your track records, you are worth trusting but after what AllStar did had put my research and technology at risk by simply knowing where it is. It may be wise to have you guys know where to go if I'm in trouble but I'm totally independent out there, I have a few choices and they're not good, I either relocate my home somewhere else, trust you guys until you die, or do something we'll all regret."

"And what would that last part be?" asked Daffney.

"You'll sleep better tonight if I didn't tell you what I'm going to do to you guys," answers Radio, "If I did it, I could never speak to you guys again and nor you would speak to me again. Over my dead body would I make that decision."

"Oh, uhh what you need us to do?" asked AllStar.

"I need you to solemnly swear not to tell anyone where I live," instructed Radio, "Even if it threatens your life, because if that technology gets into the wrong hands all of Snorkland and possibly the whole ocean would cease to exist."

"It's that bad?" asked Casey.

"Worse, I have the power to take control of Snorkland in a snap of a finger," claims Radio, "Don't believe me? Those Feral Snorks out in the Outback are a prime example of such take over because they are... oh I'm not going there."

"I swear I won't tell anybody," answers AllStar.

"Me too," said Casey.

"My lips are sealed," claimed Dimmy.

"I'll keep it a secret," said Daffney.

Tooter simply tooted in response.

"Even if your life is threatened you won't tell," claimed Radio, "That technology would end all life on earth for all I know."

"But why did you make such technology?" asked AllStar.

Radio sighed and said, "It's for the Snork Race, I'm developing technology that would change our place in the ocean. Imagine a world without Snork Eaters or any other creature that preys upon us, people like Bigweed will cease to exist as we would reach common goals. This ocean covers 70% of the world, the technology I'm developing will help make it a safer place. I could literally free you from Snorkland for all I know, able to travel the world to explore it and learn whatever there is to learn."

"Wow, that's one commitment," comment AllStar.

"A commitment that cannot be shattered," said Radio, "AllStar, our family will be one of the first to become an entirely new Snork species. I'm already altering Snork Evolution, I'm already altering my own body. I want you to promise me to peruse your interest in science like there's no tomorrow, maybe one day I could breathe easier once I know your future is safe."

"Okay Radio, I promise," said AllStar and he shook Radio's hand.

"If you come back to my bunker, I'm going to have traps set out and make your day a living hell," said Radio, "They're not going to kill you but they're going to hurt a lot, if you keep coming back then I'm relocating. Only come to me in an emergency, and only an emergency you guys cannot handle alone. Got it?"

"Yes Radio," said the gang in unison.

"Thanks guys," said Radio, "Your the best."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Oh Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

With AllStar's reassuring trust, Radio made the 40 kilometer walk back home with he and Rex in a better mood. However, not is all said and done for everyone.

Governor Wellington was under political pressure, days after the Pandemic the Snorks of Snorkland became restless. He ended up spending Millions of millions of Pearls for damages done to Snorkland's residential and commercial centers, not to mention spending more money to Snorks who had lost loved ones in the outbreak.

With Dr. Gallio's help, he managed to pass a bill to upgrade the Medical system to up to date technology. Another hospital was soon build, this led to the Steam Power Plant to provide more power.

"I just don't know what to tell you, I keep getting these letters from critics." he told Dr. Gallio, "Saying how unprepared our health system is, we need that Grand Nephew of yours no matter how much I hate to admit it."

"Radio has been through enough for one day," claims Dr. Gallio, "He's just a kid."

"The Smartest Snork in the World, that's something we cannot get back," said Governor Wellington.

"So what? We've been through problems before he came into the spot light," said Dr. Gallio, "And we've solved those problems."

"Don't you see that things are changing?" asked Governor Wellington, "It's like I don't know Snorktown anymore."

"I see your right, things are changing," admitted Dr. Gallio, "We don't know where Radio's exact location is, he's somewhere in the Outback he personally made dangerous to keep out Outsiders."

"But that didn't stop your nephew, his father," said the Governor, "With such a messed up birth, I don't understand how AllStar managed to bring him to the world without a mother in question."

"I'll see to it that I'll find Radio," said Dr. Gallio, "He often works with me once a week, including my brother Dr. Strangesnork. Helping us on whatever we were working on, it's a neutral agreement in his part to help out his fellow family members. Or at least that's what Radio said."

"Well find Radio, why is that Snork calls himself Radio anyway?" asked Governor Wellington.

"It's a clue to something beyond our capabilities," said Dr. Gallio, "I gotta see what goes on in his head, but I need help to do it."

Dr. Gallio walks out of the Town Hall, and heads off at the limits and managed to locate Dr. Strangesnork's lab. Even though they made a truce during the pandemic in order to help out the family, Gallio wasn't sure if that truce was still in effect. Fortunately for Dr. Gallio, it's still in act as he wasn't attacked when he approached Strangesnork's laboratory.

He swam through the window and there was Dr. Strangesnork, sleeping with his head down on a desk. Finneus nearby was asleep, there was a soda bottle sitting on the desk and Dr. Gallio grabs it and picked up a nearby trash bin. Gallio smashed the bottle into the trash bin waking Dr. Strangesnork then drops it on the ground, getting his attention.

"What do you want brother?" asked Dr. Strangesnork as he yawns.

"I need your help to find our Grand Nephew," said Dr. Gallio.

"Is there a reward?" asked Dr. Strangesnork.

"Yes, 5,000 Pearls," said Dr. Gallio, "The Governor needs him because of his technology."

"Radioactive is not someone to mess with," warned Dr. Strangesnork, "He's more advanced than us and his minions are quite hostile at times, he's going to know we're looking for him long before we ever set foot on his Outback."

"If we work together, maybe we can outsmart him," said Dr. Gallio.

"The Snork is developing a Quantum Computer the size of a kitchen stove," claimed Dr. Strangesnork, "And he is becoming more machine than Snork, oh that brain of his. But it's worth a shot on finding him, we'll might as learn from him as we get our butts kicked by his Feral Snorks and Robots."

"And how do you know this?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"AllStar, who else knows Radio more than our nephew," said Dr. Strangesnork, "That green Snork and his green octopus often terrorize AllStar and always gain the upper hand, his mental math is greater than ours. Anyway, I think I know of a way to find him. We'll need to go to the Outback itself to locate – his mailbox."

Surprisingly, Dr. Strangesnork knows where to go as Dr. Gallio follows him down a road into the Outback. Swimming over orange sand had stunned Dr. Gallio, he never knew Radio has the ability to create all this. From a distance down the sand road, they managed to see a box made out of metal. The box was painted White and it looked brand new, it stands in the sand next to the road.

On the box, it has a Green Hammer & Sickle on 3 sides. The side facing the street had a door with a key lock, it totally different from the Clam Design back at Snorkland.

"Behold, Radio's mail box," said Dr. Strangesnork, "If Radio is having any mail coming from Snorkland, a wise choice to put the mail box in such a wide open space next to a road."

"Would Radio keep a camera trained on his mailbox at all times?" asked Dr. Gallio.

Dr. Strangesnork paused and had a blank look on his face, "I've forgotten about that, we best not loiter here to long or the locals would get suspicious."

A gunshot rang out and a miniature torpedo the size of a Snork fingernail zipped through the water, then the sound of Villons, banjos, and guitars began to play awhile Feral Snorks were yelling out their battle cries.

"Time to go!" said Dr. Gallio.

The Seaworthy brothers soon swam off as Feral Snorks came out of nowhere and began to chase the two siblings into the nearby kelp forest, Finneus quickly swam behind as Neuroctopuses (green genetically altered octopuses) were chasing him as well.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Desprete Measures Requires A Robot

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Days later, awhile AllStar and the gang were hanging out at AllStar's house that evening. There was a knock on the door and Mr. Seaworthy opened it, there stood Dr. Strangesnork and Dr. Gallio. They appeared bruised, beaten up, their clothes were torn and filthy, and some teeth appeared to be missing. The brothers fell flat on their faces like a tall lamp being tipped over, Finneus then flopped on top of the two like a dead fish.

"Uncle Gallio," cried AllStar as he gets up off the couch, "And Uncle Strangesnork?"

The two got up and brushed themselves off as Mr. Seaworthy closes the door behind them, "I uh, I forgot how long have we been out there." said Dr. Strangesnork, "Oh, my head hurts from listening to bluegrass."

"We've been trying to look for Radio's lab, and apparently that didn't go so well as you can see." explained Dr. Gallio as he and Strangesnork takes a seat, "His Feral Snorks were shooting bean bags at us out of their firearms, they keep hitting us in the gonads for some reason."

"Aw, now I remember," said Dr. Strangesnork, "We need him because Governor Wellington needs his technology for Snorkland's Medical Program, or was that Science Program..."

"You got it right brother," said Dr. Gallio.

"I can't believe you scientist are my siblings," grumbled Mr. Seaworthy, "First you two were fighting each other since you were kids and now you teamed up to fight a younger generation of Seaworthy who is more smarter than you, and you ended up being defeated in the end."

"I know that lesson well," said AllStar, "I still have the marks on my behind to prove it."

"You know where Radio's lab is?" asked Dr. Strangesnork.

"Yes," answered AllStar.

"Where?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"I prefer to have Radio neutral instead of a rival, either way I'm screwed." said AllStar, "That's what he told me."

"Guess we've gotta look elsewhere," said Dr. Strangesnork, "Who could be more smarter than Radio?"

After a long pause, they finally came up with an answer, "Gizmo!" they blurted out in unison.

"Gizmo?" asked Daffney "Oh, Gizmo!"

"Who's Gizmo?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"Gizmo Seaworthy is his full name, he's Radio's Android. He looks like an ordinary Snork with fake skin and everything." claimed Dr. Gallio, "Radio built the robot for research purposes, I know where he is at this hour. The Snorkland Recycling Plant, we'll go there at once."

Dr. Gallio and Dr. Strangesnork sat up and walked out the door, everyone soon see notes attached to their backs. On Dr. Gallio it said, "I'm with Evil Brother." and Dr. Strangesnork's note said "I'm with Good Brother." With arrows pointing at each other.

Dimmy and Tooter try their best not to laugh, when the Seaworthy Brothers walked out of the house they soon laughed out loud.

"LOL! LOL!" tooted Tooter.

After cleaning themselves up, Gallio and Strangesnork meets up with the indigo-skinned android at the Recycling Plant's basement. Turns out, SNIP and SNAP were working there and were busy sorting out the recyclables from the garbage as they past through a conveyor belt that loops in a circle. As they worked, Gizmo soon made conversation to the brothers.

"So you want me to do what?" asked Gizmo.

"You remember that Pandemic that happened two weeks ago?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Yeah, I spend all that time down here underground holding SNIP and SNAP as they were scared to death," said Gizmo.

"We need Radio because of his technology, but he's too smart for us to capture so we need you to outsmart him," said Dr. Strangesnork.

"Hrm, outsmart him you say," says Gizmo, "He built me to a level where I could outsmart him, or at least try too. Knowing him, if I pull it off then that would make him proud of me so no hard feelings in the end. I'll do it."

Suddenly, a pile of garbage buried SNIP and SNAP at the conveyor belt. "Help!" cried SNIP.

"Oh Snork, Dirty Diapers!" cried SNAP.

"I'll meet up with you outside the recycling plant first thing in the morning, since I live here in all." says Gizmo, "I gotta go, I got to dig out some robots before they get turned into scrap metal."

As Dr. Gallio and Dr. Strangesnork leaves, Gizmo begins digging with his bare hands in an effort to free his two co-workers. "Come on you buckets of bolts," cried Gizmo as he pulls out SNIP and SNAP out of the piles via their arms, "If we get the job done tonight, it would be crude oil on the house!"

"Hurray!" cheered SNIP and SNAP with their hands in the air.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Outsmarting The Smartest

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Dr. Gallio and Dr. Strangesnork arrived back at the Recycling Plant the next morning and Gizmo was there waiting for them, "Let's do this," said the android before they swam off towards the Outback.

About mid-way, Gizmo instructs Gallio and Strangesnork to swim as close to the ground as possible with Gizmo leading the way. "This way, it would be difficult for Radio to detect you but I'm not sure if we could evade his Scout Bots.

"Those tiny camera bots with large hemisphere wheels?" asked Dr. Strangesnork.

"You know them?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"Cause you got owned by one of them?"

"Don't push it."

After hours of building, they managed to build a trap for Radio on a large clearing of sand near the edge of the Outback. Evidenced by the orange and white sand that has literally marked the border with a line. The Seaworthys managed to hide behind some bush near a kelp forest and stared at a rock in the middle of the clearing, the rock was the size of a sand dollar and it was hardly noticeable.

"Knowing that big hungry brain Radio has, he could go to Snorkland to a fast food restaurant where he'll eat 3 cheeseburgers and a bowl of french fries." calculated Gizmo, "He's going to swim over the pebble, just you wait."

"Here he comes," whispered Gallio.

Radio and Rex soon appeared as they swim slowly through the water, "Man, no game to eat out here Rex," complained Radio as he rubbed his stomach, "Man, I haven't ate in three days. I don't seem to have the energy to go turbo, how about you Rex?"

Rex shook his head in response, "Well, I don't mind going slow today." said Radio.

They soon swam over the pebble and a bright green laser shot out of it and struck Radio and Rex, then it drove them sharply downwards and smashed them into the ocean floor. Radio was soon trapped in a titanium cage as Rex was still free, "What happened?" squealed Radio as he gets up off the floor. "Rex!"

Rex quickly snapped out of it and helps Radio try to bend the bars, no use. "Diamond!" spat Radio as he kicks the bar with his foot, "There's no way out!"

Gizmo, Gallio, and Strangesnork soon revealed themselves and they quickly swam up to the cage, Radio wasn't so surprised now. "Oh sh#t!" cursed Radio.

"Well, your a difficult one to catch," said Dr. Gallio, "We've been looking for you all week now."

"I know that but I never knew you would use my own robot against me," said Radio, "Wait, he outsmarted me! He outsmarted me! WOO HOO!"

"Told you he'll be proud," murmured Gizmo to Gallio and Strangesnork.

Rex soon growled at Gizmo and tries to tackle him to the ground, but Gizmo has the upper hand and grabbed the green octopus before it could do anything.

"Rex!" cried Radio with the look of grief on his face, "Don't hurt my pup! I'm the one you want, please don't harm my poor pup!"

"Relax Radioactive," assured Gizmo as he pulls out a dart gun and aims it at Radio, "This won't hurt a bit."

Gizmo fires the dart gun and a dart shot itself into Radio's shin, causing him to yelp at the pain. He quickly removes it and looked at it's side, "Tranquilizer?" he said, "Uh oh!"

Radio drops the dart and collapsed to the floor of the cage, he used is legs to spin himself around about 7 times yelling "WOO! WOO! WOO!" a gazillion times before finally looses consciousness. Then there was a quick seizure before Radio finally lie still, thankfully still breathing.

"That was weird," muttered Dr. Strangesnork.

"Okay, let's get him back to my lab brother," said Dr. Gallio, "I have a EMI Scan over there so we could view Radio's brain activity with."

"What about the reward?" asked Dr. Strangesnork.

"If there's a reward, you can have it," said Gizmo as he lets Rex go, "I think I'm done here, I recommend you take Rex with you if just in case."

As Gizmo swims off, Dr. Strangesnork and Dr. Gallio opens the cage door and they pulled Radio out of it. As they swim off with Radio in hand, Rex had no choice but to follow them even though he's not happy after what they did to Radio.

"I want to ask you something brother," said Dr. Strangesnork.

"What is it?' asked Dr. Gallio.

"What do you expect we're going to find in Radio's thoughts?" asked Dr. Strangesnork.

"It's not his thoughts, it's his brain activity," said Dr. Gallio, "If we survey his brain waves, we might be able to learn more on what makes Radio here the Smartest Snork In The World."

"That's reassuring," said Dr. Strangesnork, "I just forgot why we needed him anyway."

As Dr. Gallio explains for the 40th time on why they're capturing Radio, Rex soon heads straight towards AllStar's house as fast as he can. He thinks that they're going to cut open Radio's head so Rex is going to see if AllStar would try to stop it, if he stops it.

"Hey brother?" asked Dr. Strangesnork.

"Yes brother?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Where did Rex go?"

"He's probably going to try to get our nephew."

"Well then, Finneus. Do your best to stall AllStar as long as possible."

Finneus nods his head and the stripped catfish soon follows Rex, fate now lies in the balance as the World's Smartest Snork will soon be experimented on.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: The Snork Calculator

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Rex swam around Snorkland looking for AllStar, after finding out he's not home he managed to locate AllStar and the gang at a hang out. He swoop down to the group, but he descended to fast and plowed himself into the sand and got himself stuck as he surprised the group.

"Rex?' asked AllStar as he pulls the green octopuses head out of the sand, "Where's Radio?"

Rex began cooing rapidly and gestures the group to follow him, Tooter then translate for Rex. "He means that Radio is captured," said Daffney.

"By who?" asked AllStar.

Rex then wrote in the sand using his tentacle, "SEAWORTHY BROTHERS!"

"Who?" asked AllStar.

Rex erases the message and wrote down, "YOUR TWO UNCLES SNORKASS!"

"Uncle Gallio and Strangesnork?" asked AllStar.

Rex nods then took off, "Come on gang, let's follow him," said AllStar.

When Finneus shows up, Rex just slapped him out of the way and the catfish ends up falling into a trash can. No one stopped to help Finneus as they were focused on Rex, by the time they're gone Finneus swam out of the trash can and quickly follows behind.

As the gang was on it's way, Dr. Gallio and Dr. Strangesnork hooked Radio's head with electrodes up to a machine as the unconscious Snork rest on a bed. With everything set up, it is now or never. "Now let's see what his brain looks like," said Dr. Gallio as he puts his hand on the machine, "You wanna lend a hand so we could do this together?"

"Yeah, sure of course," agreed Dr. Strangesnork as he put his hand on the lever as well.

The two brothers then pulled down the lever and the machine comes to life, on a CRT monitor the brothers managed to see a CT scan of Radio's brain activity, "Incredible," said Dr. Gallio as he was astonished, "I wasn't expecting all this activity all at once, the entire brain is lighting up like a Christmas tree."

"Just eyeballing it, it's his entire brain." said Dr. Strangesnork, "So what does this tells us?"

"Radio is really that smart, so that means his calculations are so complex that not even a scientist would understand."

"I don't understand."

"Exactly."

"I wonder what he's thinking about since I'm seeing 100% brain activity."

"Hmm burger." mumbled Radio in his sleep as he licked his lips.

"That was odd," said Dr Strangesnork.

"Well, to fuel a brain this powerful Radio has to eat about 6 times a day or 3 big meals," said Dr. Gallio, "I bet that 75% of his energy is used up in his brain, despite a regular size it looks like there's more connections than 50 Snork brains combined."

"So what do you want to do?" asked Dr. Strangesnork.

"Hold a Sea Burger in front of his snork," said Dr. Gallio, "Let's see what happens."

Dr. Strangesnork picked up a Sea Burger and held it near Radio's snork, he sniffed it and the machine shows that his brain is lighting up even brighter. "Hrm, insatiable appetite for food." said Dr. Gallio, "Stronger than Dimmys."

Rex suddenly rushed into the lab and the gang soon swam inside, Dr. Gallio and Dr. Strangesnork just froze and they stared at AllStar as he stares at Radio who was hooked up to the machine – then Dr. Strangesnork sat the Sea Burger on the table.

"What are you doing to Radio?" asked AllStar.

"We're viewing Radio's brain activity," claimed Dr. Gallio, "With this info, I think we could understand him more. Come see for yourself."

The gang took a look at the CRT Monitor and see's all the activity in Radio's brain, all of his lobes were lit up brightly. "Normally, only certain areas light up and not as much," explain Dr. Gallio, "For a normal Snork, they would use 100% of their brains in a day. Radio on the hand use 100% of his brain in a fraction of a second, I wonder what he's thinking about that causes so much brain activity.

"789 times 25 equals 19,725," mumbled Radio in his sleep.

Dr. Strangesnork got out a calculator and punched in the numbers of the math problem, "789 times 25 equals.." he says before pressing enter, "19,725. Radio is right."

"Incredible, he's thinking of mathematics," said Dr. Gallio, "With astonishing accuracy."

"5,898 divided by 8 equals 737 point 25," muttered Radio.

Dr. Strangesnork checks every math problem Radio says, the green sleeping Snork managed to say about 300 calculation in just an hour. In the next hour that number rises to 1,000 calculations per hour. Everyone simply got out sheets of paper and calculators and continuously checked Radio's calculations, after writing down 5,000 Radio finally stopped and the Snorks managed to check every problem in 3 hours. Radio got every answer right.

"Energy equals the mass times the speed of light in a vacuum," muttered Radio, "I've become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds."

"What does Radio mean?" asked Daffney.

"I don't know, but it sounds like a warning." suggested Dr. Strangesnork.

"E=mc2," answers Dr. Gallio, "It's a warning alright, but what kind of warning?"

"He doesn't want us getting a hold of his technology, saying it would destroy us all if it ends up in the wrong hands," explains AllStar, "I think we're coming close to discover what that technology is."

"We'll ask him what he means when he wakes up," said Dr. Gallio, "For now, we wait."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: You Figure It Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Radio said nothing more in his sleep and he remained silent through the rest of the day, the gang ended up spending the night there at Dr. Gallio's house for the time being. When morning finally arose, the group slowly wakes up and Radio regains conciseness.

"Man, that was a weird dream," said Radio as hey lie there.

"What were you dreaming about Radio?" asked AllStar.

"I dreamed about taking over Snorkland, I won." said Radio, "And then I had another dream where I failed, then all of a sudden I saw bursting light that tried to blind me. Then I heard thunder, followed by an earthquake. That's when I woke up. Wait a minute, what am I doing here? Oh now I remember."

Radio puts his hand on his head and feels electrodes on it, "Now I understand, you want to see what's going on inside my brain." he predicted.

"Correct," said Dr. Gallio, "You were talking in your sleep as well, speaking out random math problems and we managed to right down 5,000."

"How did I do?" asked Radio.

"You got all 5,000 calculations correct," said AllStar.

"Well, thank Neptune they don't call me Snork Calculator," said Radio, "What else that came out of my mouth."

"You said what E=mc2 means," said Dr. Gallio, "And then you said 'I've become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds, you know what that means?"

Radio was silent for a moment, and then he sighed, "It's my technology, I have developed one technology that can destroy us all. It's called an Atomic Bomb, but luckily I'm smart enough Not to develop it."

"An Atomic Bomb?" asked Dr. Strangesnork.

Radio rips off the electrodes off his head then sat up to stare at Dr. Strangesnork in the eyes, "Don't get any ideas, if you were to detonate such a device you'll turn about thousands of kilometers into dust and rubble." he warned, "If you survive that, then good luck dealing with the aftermath as it is much worse."

"You sound agitated," noted Casey, "How come?"

The green Snork sighs and said, "I was heading to Snorkland to grab a meal at a Fast Food restaurant, then these family members of mine captured me awhile I was half way there. Where's Rex, he was with me when it all happened."

Rex was still sleeping on the ground nearby, Radio stuck his fingers in his mouth and made a loud whistle. The octopus woke up and quickly swam to Radio, then it licked his face awhile cooing, "Yes, I'm happy to see you too," said Radio.

"Rex brought us here," said AllStar, "He was worried about you and we thought that my uncles went evil on you."

"Not really," said Dr. Gallio.

"I did, well sort of," muttered Dr. Strangesnork.

"The look on your faces says it all," said Radio to the Seaworthy Brothers, "There's another reason on why you captured me."

"Governor Wellington needs your technology for his Medical Program," said Dr. Gallio, "So he sent me after you, Dr. Strangesnork happened to tag along because I asked him to."

"He said there's a reward," claimed Dr. Strangesnork.

"Well, I might be able to spare some gizmos," responds Radio, "And that would shut him up. Anyway, I'm heading out for breakfast if you want to join me you best follow me. I'll see you later."

After Radio and Rex swam out the front door, the group stood there for a second and just went after him. Eventually, everyone ended up in a Fast Food Restaurant eating breakfast with Radio. They all talked for minutes as they ate their breakfast meal, "Oh Seaworthys," asked Radio, "When you captured me, did you check if someone was watching."

Gallio and Strangesnork just sat there staring at him, and then they looked each other. "Did we?" asked Dr. Strangesnork.

"Nope," said Dr. Gallio.

Suddenly, bean bags came shooting out of nowhere and they struck the two brothers repeatedly. They soon scramble out of their seats and they took off, yelping every time they're hit with a bean bag. As they swam off, about a dozen Feral Snorks came out of nowhere and they were firing away at the two brothers. By the time, they're out of sight Radio laughed and said, "Man I love this family, love to torture. He he he."

Dimmy burst out laughing, and everyone caught on with the joke and laughed as well. Fortunately for Finneus, it hadn't caught on as he finished eating and swam away heading back to Dr. Strangesnork's lab to meet up with him after his misadventure.

**THE END**


End file.
